Botan
Personality Botan is a happy-go-lucky girl that very rarely sees any need to be pessimistic and, in fact, shuns all attempts at grouchiness by confronting them with a smile and maybe a bit of sarcasm. She only occasionally loses her temper with said grouchiness or anything in general. On the surface it seems like she's just a generically happy girl, but when one speaks with her they being to realize...she's a bit strange and she doesn't ever really say anything about herself. It's also hard to tell whether she's being serious or just teasing somebody sometimes. Especially when that morbid streak she has comes out to play. She only acts like this towards her peers, though, as with her elders she's respectful, formal and hardworking with whatever duty they give her. Botan tries to be a good, cheerful and loyal friend and does her best for the people she cares about, not alerting them to any of the rare times that she feels down or has any problems out of the want to not drag them down. Not that she has that many problems in the first place, she does well with keeping her wits about her to stay out of or thwart any trouble that comes her way. Sometimes, though, she will come across situations that she can't avoid due to her own bad habit of never shutting up that even negates her ability to read others and deal with them accordingly. She also has some bizarre viewpoints, though they make sense to her and that's good enough. Botan is not above bending the truth or going to great (read: weird) lengths to make sure her friends are happy or don't have to think about something distressing. Simply put: she's determined, bubbly and slightly off her rocker, though she'll claim that she's the sanest one around since she has no issues. That's what she says, anyway. Background Before she was even aware of the fact that she was a witch, Botan already had a goal in mind for when she got older and had the sense that she was different from other children in her neighborhood. They played with her and she fell into the everyday routine of saying 'good morning' to the older neighbors as she went about her business, but something still felt off in how she related to them. She wasn't an unfriendly child or anything, most knew her as a cheerful and helpful girl, just that she was a little 'off.' Botan decided that it might have had something to do with the strange things that seemed to happen with her whenever her emotions reached any sort of high. Sparks, floating objects and seeing things other people can't was a regular occurrence. So many of these odd little events started to make her believe that she was weird and would never fit in. She didn't think she'd ever fit in, that is to say, until a person from a place called Hogwarts came to the door one day with a letter addressed to her. This person explained to Botan and her parents that her abilities were indicative of the fact that she was a witch. They went on to explain that sometimes boys and girls without any apparent magical influence in the present day were born with these abilities. The person only briefly summarized the concept of a Muggle-born, half blood and pureblood to her but said either way all young witches or wizards went to Hogwarts to hone their skills. Botan was relieved to hear that she wasn't weird (for that, anyway) but was a bit apprehensive about actually going to Hogwarts. Her parents encouraged her to go, saying she was born with a gift and should use it to its fullest potential, which sparked a moment of serendipity in Botan about how magic opened up a lot of potential for her intended goal when she got older. So, Botan went to Hogwarts with an optimistic outlook and immediately gained a fondness for Potions and Flying class and observing the different and interesting denizens of Hogwarts. Relationships Derpface Trivia :V See Also Botan's profile Botan's application archived in the musebox along with a rewrite because I'm too bloody lazy to dig through the comments to find it.